Maddie Blaustein
Madeline "Maddie" Blaustein (born in Long Island, New York, USA, October 9, 1960 - December 11, 2008) was a transgender American voice actress in Pokémon and she had many roles. She became the successor of Nathan Price for the voice of Meowth. She was succeeded by Jimmy Zoppi when 4Kids lost the license. Her other roles included Jillas in Slayers Try, Dr. K in Cubix and the Genie in Sonic Riders. She was assigned male at birth. She lived as her birth name Adam Blaustein for many years before transitioning to female. She was a coach to Kayzie Rogers in voice acting. On December 11, 2008, she died in her sleep due to a short illness. Roles Characters *Bill *Lt. Surge *Bruno *James' father (IL048) *Seymour *A.J. *Damian *Gentleman *Sabrina's father *Anthony *Dario *Rainer *Hippie *Kaz Gym Leader *Melvin *Oswald *Otoshi *Pete Pebbleman *Beedrill Trainer (OI004) *Roger *Captain (OI015) *Tad *Scuz *Mr. Douglas *Earl Dervish *Dr. Wiseman *Milton *Tetsuya *The King of Mirage Kingdom *Professor Jacuzzi *Roderick *Raymond *Poacher (MS004) Pokémon *Team Rocket's Meowth *Brawly's Hariyama *Ash's Corphish *Ash's Torkoal *Sabrina's Kadabra *Tyson's Meowth *James' Magikarp *Jessie's Magikarp *Flannery's Torkoal *Magikarp Salesman's Magikarp *Officer Jenny's Growlithe *Growlie *Various Farfetch'd *Various Sealeo *Various Magikarp *Various Drowzee *Various Electabuzz *Chatot (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness) *Various Abra *Various Kadabra *Various Alakazam *Various Magnemite *Various Camerupt *Various Skarmory Non-Pokémon series *Solomon Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Sartorius (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Rex Goodwin (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) *E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) *President (Shadow the Hedgehog) *E-10000G, E-10000R, Babylon Guardian (Sonic Riders) *Jillas (Slayers) *Wally Tusket (Ultimate Muscle) *Dr. K (Cubix) *Chef Kawasaki (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Helga (Dinosaur King) *Dr. Kureha (One Piece (4Kids dub)) *Li Zhuzhen, Colonel Ben Hyuga (Shadow Hearts) *Arngrim, Lawfer, Lezard Valeth (Valkyrie Profile) *Migeria (Samurai Deeper Kyo) *Tetsu Asakura (The Gokusen) *Sister Jill (Cutie Honey) *Yumihiko (Phoenix) *Overkill (G.I. Joe Sigma 6) *Rassimov (Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) Trivia *She is the preferred voice actor for Meowth and James' Father on Behind the Voice Actors.com (with her predecessor Nathan Price coming in second and Jimmy Zoppi, her successor, coming in third). *She often stated that she'd try and make Meowth's screams sound similar to his Japanese voice actress Inuko Inuyama. *She originally auditioned for the role of James but instead it went to Ted Lewis, and later Eric Stuart. *The voice she used to voice Corphish is very similar to her parrot Jake's voice. Gallery Team Rocket's Meowth Gold Silver Bill.png Bill HGSS Lt. Surge.png Lt. Surge Bruno.png Bruno James' dad.jpg James' father (Season 1) Seymour.jpg Seymour A.J.png A. J. Damian.jpg Damian Gentleman (Kanto).jpg Gentleman from Kanto Sabrina's father.jpg Sabrina's father Anthony Kanto.png Anthony Dario.png Dario Eevee Brother Rainer.png Rainer Hippie.png Hippie Kaz.png Kaz Gym Leader Melvin.png Melvin Oswald.jpg Oswald Otoshi.jpg Otoshi PetePebbleman.png Pete Pebbleman Roger.jpg Roger Captain (OI).jpg Captain from the Orange Islands Tad.jpg Tad Scuz.jpg Scuz Mr. Douglas.jpg Mr. Douglas Earl Dervish.png Earl Dr. Wiseman.jpg Dr. Wiseman Tetsuya.jpg Tetsuya Professor Jacuzzi.png Professor Jacuzzi Roderick.png Roderick Sabrina Kadabra.png Sabrina's Kadabra Morrison Growlithe.png Ash Corphish.png Ash Torkoal.png Brawly Hariyama.png Tyson Meowth.png Anabel Alakazam.png }} Category:4Kids Voice Actors Category:TPCi Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Cast Members